NieR:Automata
NieR:Automata (with the title stylized as NieR) is an upcoming action adventure video game developed by Platinum Games and published by Square Enix for the PlayStation 4 and PC. It is the indirect sequel to both ''NieR RepliCant'' and [[Nier Gestalt|''NieR Gestalt'' (NIER)]], and is set around the year 11944, during the 14th Machine War. Plot Demo 120161128 2B, supported by 9S, is sent to the Factory to eliminate their target. After making her way through the facility and being attacked several times by Goliath wheels, 2B makes her way out of the facility without having found her target. 9S informs her that there is another facility across the bridge, but that it's unusual for command to get the location of a target wrong. 2B then tells him that they weren't wrong, as she is attacked by Goliath. A fight ensues, leading to 9S joining the fight, only to be slammed off his flight unit by Goliath. When Goliath is down, 2B makes her way to the top of him to find a mortally wounded 9S. He implores 2B to leave him to finish the mission and destroy the target. 2B hesitantly complies and takes his flight unit to defeat Goliath. After the target is destroyed, 2B and 9S reunite, only for three more Goliaths to appear and attack them. 2B and 9S are forced to detonate their black boxes in order to destroy the Goliaths, but their fates are left unknown. Story Endings NieR: Automata has 26 endings that are obtainable upon completing specific conditions. - B = or not to Be *Narrated from 9S's perspective. :Following his brother's defeat, Adam goes berserk and attacks 2B and 9S. Eve uses the lifeforce of the remaining machine lifeforms connected to the network to continue his onslaught. 9S hacks into Adam to make an attempt at removing his object control function. During his time inside Eve, 9S is infected by Eve's corruption but ultimately suceeds in eliminating Eve's object control function. When 9S reaches the end of Eve's labyrinth, he sees a giant house containing figments of Eve and Adam sitting across each other. The imaginary Eve wishes talks to the imaginary Adam and wishes to go someplace with him. :Adam kneels before 2B in defeat, calling out to his brother. 2B stabs him in the head, killing him. :At the end of A-route, while attempting to disconnect Eve from the network to stop him from receiving more energy, 9S's data is corrupted. After the final battle with Eve, 9S gradually transforms. Seeing no other choice, 9S asks 2B to finish him off, reassuring her that his back up data at the Bunker can always be uploaded in a new body again. 2B protests, pointing out that although it's true, it comes at the cost of himself at the very moment they are talking, but eventually gives in and carries out his wish. Holding 9S's corpse in her arm, 2B breaks down, crying that "It always...ends like this...". However, the machines' data transmission around the battle field soon stars resonating with each other and 9S intact consciousness is regenerated via the network. :The A-route ends with 9S - now in a giant machine body - holding 2B in his hand while he narrates. - C = meaningless Code *Choosing A2 will yield this ending. :A2 decides to battle 9S and near the battle's end, she cuts off his arm and hacks into his mind with Pod 042's assistance. While navigating the mind of 9S, Pod 042 continuously warns A2 that the chances of removing the corruption plaguing 9S are slim at best. A2 suggests she has a plan but Pod 042 strongly advises against harm against YoRHa units it supports, with A2 expressing admiration at the pod's loyalty. After discovering a slumbering 9S at the end of the labyrinth, A2 tells Pod 042 to take care of 9S while she tries to accomplish one more thing. :The body of 9S is lifted away from the site by Pod 042 per A2's instruction. His condition following the structure's destruction is unknown. As Pod 042 leaves with 9S's body, A2 walks towards the pillar of light and hears the laughter of children. She severs the functionality of the structure, causing it to crumble and returning her to reality. A2 mentions that she never realized how beautiful the world was, proclaiming to "everyone" that she is coming. As A2 reaches her hand out to the sky, she perishes within the crumbling structure's decline and debris. :In the aftermath of the credits, the debris from the destruction of the structure is seen throughout the area. A lone moose stares at a rock with 2B's sword impaled on it. - D = chilDhood's end *Choosing 9S will yield this ending. :9S fights A2 with severe malice and is almost overpowered by her. A2 hesitates as she recalls 2B's request and is impaled by 9S's sword. A2 falls to the ground in a pool of her own blood while 9S falls right beside her, impaling himself on 2B's sword. He dies while attempting to get 2B's sword out of his torso but to no avail. - E = the End of YoRHa *After getting endings C and D, the credits will start to flicker giving an opportunity to get this ending.The Pods start to rebuild 9S,2B,and A2 with all their past memories intact. :A deactivated A2 sits on the edge of an open window while a dove is perched next to her. - F = mission Failed *Acquired after hacking the machine in "Battle of attack units(?)" in B route and failing to restore fatal injury by waiting the time limit. :YoRHa could not stand up to the might of the Goliaths: now their extinction is only a matter of time. It seems that mankind will never regain its former glory. - G = hunGry for knowledge *Acquired by neglecting the mission as 9S at the beginning of NG+. https://youtu.be/FIdUgX4TAbk :9S was last heard to say: "I can't control my curiosity about machines anymore. I'm leaving so I can study them as much as I want!" ...He was never heard from again. - H = a mountain too High *Acquired by leaving the area with Goliath in the city, abandoning the mission. https://youtu.be/CQCHV53VEXU?t=11226 :2B and 9S chose to abandon their mission, allowing the machines to wreak destruction upon the city ruins and Resistance camp. The extinction of YoRHa is also surely a matter of time. - I = no I in team *Chapter 08-1_2, acquired after defeating Adam in the town, not approaching 9S and running away from him. :9S waited for several decades for 2B to return. ...But she was never seen again. - J = bad Judgment *Chapter 09-01_3, acquired by killing the pastor. :In a sudden fit of temper, 2B wiped out the machine lifeforms, and no peace was born that day. - K = aji wo Kutta *Acquired by eating a fish. https://youtu.be/8viBVcMrfxI :Having consumed the mackerel, it didn't take long for the android's bodily fluids to congeal. Muscle rigidity and paralysis soon followed. "It was good though," the android thought as consciousness faded. "Exquisite even. No wonder humans used to eat them..." - L = Lone wolf *Chapter 10-02, acquired by running away from sphere boss fight OR in chapter 10-01_3 by running away instead of saving the refugee camp. :Fed up, 2B left the camp to its fate and decided to...go fishing? Yeah, that's it! Fishing! With a smile on her face, she packed up and headed for the coast. Ten years later, 2B would find herself hunted by both machine lifeforms and YoRHa assassins—a life she seemed to enjoy more than her previous one. - M = break tiMe *Acquired by running away from burning Pascal village. :A2 suddenly felt like taking a little stroll. Though the walk gave her a sense of peace and fulfilment, Pascal's village had been reduced to rubble when she returned. - N = No man's village *Acquired by killing peaceful village members. :A village of peaceful machines was wiped out through the actions of one deranged android. Thus did the peaceful machines go extinct. Their village is now a haunted, forbidden place. Those who wander too close can hear the mad sounds of an android's laughter. - O = just yOu and me *Acquired by leaving the operational area from the battle grounds on route C. :Some YoRHa units abandoned their mission, the operation failed, and every android met their demise. ...Well, except for the really selfish ones. They were fine. - P = corruPtion *Chapter 11-06, acquired by dying from the virus (takes a long time). :The virus reached 2B's central nervous system. She soon lost all sense of reason, and ended up roaming the ruins until her power failed. - Q = Questionable actions *Acquired after losing 2B on the C route (3rd lap), by not going to 2B as 9S and leaving the place.(?) :9S suddenly lost interest in 2B. No one knows why—he just didn't care anymore. - R = maveRick *Chapter 14-05, acquired by attacking peaceful robots near pascal. :A2 had a "bright" idea that involved destroying ever machine in sight. Pascal could only watch in astonishment. - S = city eScape *Acquired by abandoning Devola and Popola protecting you while you are hacking the tower. :Of course, Devola and Popola died. Their lifeless bodies were found shortly thereafter, each clutched tightly in the other's arms. - T = faTal error *Acquired by removing the OS chip. https://youtu.be/gRqBcR05iDk :Caution: Handle With Care! Removal of the OS chip will result in death! - U = debUnked *Use self-destruct while in the bunker. :By self-destructing at the Bunker, the entire structure ended up exploding in a spectacular fashion. But hey, it sure did look pretty from Earth! Somewhere in the depths of space, the Commander still floats about with a stern look on her face. - V = reckless braVery *Chapter 17-01, acquired by waiting until Devola and Popola are exhausted in the scene where you hack the tower. :9S decided not to hack the Tower in order to help Devola and Popola. It was a nice thought, but they all ended up getting killed anyway. - W = broken Wings *Acquired by dying in the first mission. https://youtu.be/MMSSukXH3oo :The YoRHa force was annihilated... And earth went on to become a paradise for the machines. - X = time to relaX *Acquired by not helping 2B as A2 when they meet at the commercial district near full virus contamination. :A2 suddenly felt like taking a little stroll. And though the walk gave her a sense of peace and fulfilment, 2B's body had been consumed by the machines when she returned. - Y = headY battle * : - Z = overZealous *Acquired by killing Pascal after saving her. https://youtu.be/L7Hdfqoq4TE :A2 destroyed Pascal. Pascal's death lead to the collapse of his village and its residents going out of control, resulting in the elimination of all androids on Earth. }} Characters Gameplay The gameplay is a hybrid between NieR/''Drakengard'' and Platinum Games' style of gameplay (i.e. Bayonetta) Some elements from Nier to appear are multiple weapon types, projectile attacks, and dodging. Some enemies are able to fire orbs, similar to the previous game. New features include gliding, using multiple weapon types without switching weapons, sprinting, and the removal of spells from the previous game. Development The development of the story first began in May of 2012 when Yoko Taro teamed up with DearStage to create an idol group called "YoRHa". He created a detailed background story for the group that was published with their first and only single CD release of the songs composed by MONACA, "Normandy" and "Guadalcanal". Yoko Taro later wrote a stage play of the same name, "YoRHa", which had two significant runs: * YoRHa Ver.1.0 - October 2014, DVD released February 2015 * YoRHa Ver.1.1 - May 2015 NieR:Automata was announced June 16, 2015 at E3 along with a teaser trailer. New environments and the protagonist, 2B, were shown. A demo was released December 22, 2016 on the PSN store. Gallery Trailer Trivia * Some characters from NieR RepliCant and NieR Gestalt appear in this game but not as primary characters. These are revealed to be Emil, Devola, Popola, and possibly more. Previous main characters will be mentioned. * There will not be a split release like that of NieR RepliCant and'' NieR Gestalt''. * The game is said to take place some time after Ending D of NieR but is not directly after the events of the first game.http://dengekionline.com/elem/000/001/068/1068126/ *The tattoos that appear on Eve's body form the symbol of the Cult of the Watchers from Drakengard. ''The significance of this is not yet known. However, the founder of the Cult, as well as the significance of the Cult's symbol, are both references to the biblical story of Adam and Eve. * Like with Ending D from the original ''NieRs, there is a player choice that will lead to the deletion of all save files. *The Celestial Alphabet displayed at the end of the teaser trailer translates to "Androids, Humans, Robots". An alternative reading, according to Dengeki Online, translates to "Angels, Humans, Robots", however this is unlikely with the revelation of the official title "NieR: Automata". *The story takes place approximately three years following the plot of Yoko's stage play, "YoRHa".http://nier2.com/yorha/ ** YoRHa Intro Summary ''(by Fire Sanctuary): ''During the 14th Machine Armament War in the year 11,941AD, humans are near extinction. With the invasion of the “Living Machines”, humanity had no choice but to abandon the planet, taking refuge upon the Moon. Their only hope lie in an armada of specially configured androids called “YoRHa”. Programmed with human emotions and feelings, they descend upon the surface of the planet to combat the ceaseless onslaught of the Machines. ** With the destruction of YoRHa No1 in the descent to the planet, No2 assumes command over all units… however reluctant and unsure of her own abilities. She remains this way throughout the entity of the play; she keeps her black “visor” on the longest…only taking it off in the final scene when she faces the machines on her own. ** No2, after witnessing the destruction of her unit and the last of the Resistance, a failed YoRHa expedition hundreds of years before her time, is alone among a cold, unfeeling world ruled by machines. References External Links * Official Website (Japanese) * NieR2.com / Drakengard 3 Fansite ja:ニーア オートマタ/NieR:Automata Category:Games Category:NieR: Automata